


All the time in the world

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I thought you were dead”  (18 minutes)





	All the time in the world

He takes his first breath and opens his eyes.

The first thing Castiel registers is green. The second is warm and rough hands cupping his face and he leans into them. There is also a vague sense of someone speaking but it takes a moment for the hum to become clear enough to understand.

“Cas, hey, hey, you’re okay. I’ve got you, you’re okay.” 

Dean.

“Dean.” His voice is rough, as if from disuse.

“Cas,” He sighs in audible relief, “you with me?”

“I-“ He takes stock, “I believe so.”

Dean’s hands are still cupping his face, he makes no effort to remove them and Castiel doesn’t bring attention to it for fear that he will.

“Good, I uh, I was worried for a minute there.” He is moving his thumb along Castiel’s jaw ever so slowly. “I thought you were… “

He brings his forehead to Castiel’s and closes his eyes, “I thought I had lost you.”

Castiel wraps a hand around one of Dean’s wrists, there’s blood on it but he doesn’t think about that. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean lets out a shaky laugh, “Yeah, I don’t think anything could keep you down, Cas.” He moves away, already building up the walls he insists on putting between them. Castiel tightens his grip on Dean’s wrist, pulls him back. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.” He says, more firmly this time. “I’m going to stay right here, with you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Dean is quiet for a moment, looking at him almost desperately and trying to find…something. Castiel lets him look. Eventually Dean swallows and pulls gently on his wrist, which Castiel releases only for Dean to intertwine their fingers. He still doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look at him, but it’s a start. 

They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I can still write spn.   
> Let me know what you thought, leave me a comment, make my day!
> 
> I am on tumblr as burntblackfeathers and pentopaperhandstokeys, come say hi :)
> 
>  
> 
> I wonder how many of you have read all of these ficlets. If you have, sorry for plugging my tumblr every time <3


End file.
